


Breathless

by 221b_hound



Series: The Million Word Festival [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes was always prepared. Nothing surprised him. Nothing shocked him. Nothing took him off guard or came to him as a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonflower75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower75/gifts).



> For the prompt 'Mystrade and unpreparedness'. I'm trying to write some shorter ones to catch up with the prompts!

Mycroft Holmes was _always_ prepared. Nothing surprised him. Nothing shocked him. Nothing took him off guard or came to him as a revelation.

Where he hadn’t always known, he suspected. Where he hadn’t suspected, he had certainly questioned. Where he hadn’t questioned, he’d….

No. He _always_ questioned. Everyone. Everything. Nothing left to chance. Nothing taken on face value. Trust was not Mycroft Holmes’s default state, and had not been since he was twelve years old.

Sherlock’s antics? Nope. Been there, done that, been irritated even before the event and was fed up with it before it had begun.

John Watson’s pugnacious cheek? Refreshing, certainly, but not precisely a surprise. From the first... _abduction_ seemed such a _harsh_ word – but _from the first_ , the Doctor had responded within expected parameters, even if those parameters were unlike anybody else’s.

And Greg Lestrade’s patience, forbearance and even loyalty towards Sherlock had been welcome, and never taken for granted, and all right, yes, a little unexpected. Something of a pleasant surprise. But Mycroft Holmes would not say he had been _shocked_ , precisely. Lestrade’s record showed he was a decent man, and willing to stretch boundaries, to take chances.

But that Christmas when Greg Lestrade, sober as a judge, brave as a lion, kissed Mycroft Holmes under the mistletoe, Mycroft Holmes was unprepared; startled; delighted. _Breathless_.


End file.
